


He's my Killer Queen.

by CaviarandCigarettes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), QAL, Queen (Band), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaviarandCigarettes/pseuds/CaviarandCigarettes





	He's my Killer Queen.

I'd seen videos of him performing with queen but nothing prepared me for seeing it live. Damn there was something about seeing him feeding off the audience that made me want to see him after the concert and see to him. I know him, I know how excited he is after performing. Oh all of those nights we'd have that wild sex after his performances. I could feel my breath becoming uneven, just thinking was making me want him even more then it was time. I knew that this song was going to get me in places only Adam could, I knew that after seven seas of rye he would become a tart on steroids. As he walked over to what I heard fans calling b-stage, I knew he was going to notice me standing here. 

"Guaranteed to blow your..." 

His tongue wrapped so seductively around his microphone. Oh his tongue was amazing, his tongue as he took me in his mouth. Fuck! I need to get this out of me head, but he saw me. His eyes met mine and I saw that telling smirk, he was going to ramp this up now as he knew how I picked up on everything he did. Even as my friend we would fuck, because I couldn't give him up. I don't think he understands, those eyes, arms, lips... His everything was like a drug to me. As the show went on, I knew I'd have to see him later because trying to suppress this raging hard-on after seeing him perform so sexually was getting painful and he was the only one who could satisfy my cravings right now.


End file.
